The Hostage
by AndreaElla
Summary: A war broke out between Camelot and the southern Kingdom of Druid, Uther died and Arthur won the battle in the end. He took the young Druid Prince Merlin back to Camelot as a hostage to make sure that the Druid lords won't rise against the Pendragon's rule. But things were not as simple as it looked like. I promise this is a Happy Ending story, so go ahead and don't worry!
1. Chapter 1

The Hostage

1.

It's been three years since Merlin was taken hostage.

Clusters of storm clouds had been lingering in the sky for almost a week, the good people in Camelot could barely enjoy any winter sun. Icicles were hanging under the eaves. Doors and windows clattered and clicked as wind swept all the way down the alleys and the markets in lower town. The wind was so harsh and bitter that when it was howling and whimpering and gusted up into the royal castle, it sounded like a sad lament of the ancient tribes.

"The touch of winter blizzards feels like a sharp blade." This was just a meaningless metaphor for Merlin when he was living in the warm south. But now he got it. In the north, this was exactly how it felt like when a blast of wind slapped on his face. It hurt like a blade.

It's been THREE YEARS. It's been three years since he had lost everything and grounded in the West Tower in Arthur Pendragon's castle.

Three years ago, Uther Pendragon led his army into the final battle with the King of Druid Balinor Ermrys. Both Uther and Balinor died. The Crown Prince of Camelot Arthur Pendragon led the rest of the army and won the battle. With Arthur's help, Lady Morgana succeeded the throne of Druid. By doing so, the Kingdom of Druid was taken from the House of Emrys and fell under the reign of House of Pendragon.

Knights and lords in Druids were forced to swear allegiance to their new queen Morgana, and those who refused to do so were beheaded brutally. It was a slaughter. Arthur never thought he'd kill people just because they were loyal, honest and decent. But it had to be done. There was no place for mercy in the game of thrones.

"Anyone can be executed by the name of high treason if he crosses a King." Arthur's friend Gawain used to say so when Uther was behaving like a cruel bastard. And now, Arthur thought bitterly, like father like son, he was forced to embark the same sinful path Uther had walked on.

Although most of Druid lords took the oath before their new Queen, but Arthur knew that they only did so for fear of their lives. They still hold loyalty in their hearts to the House of Emrys, and he had to make sure that they wouldn't rise up against the Pendragon's rule. So, when he returned to Camelot, he took Merlin with him.

Merlin was the sole heir of House of Emrys, and he was just a 17-year-old boy by the time of the great battle. When Uther pierced Balinor's heart with a sword, Merlin killed Uther using magic. When Merlin was locked up in the dungeon, Morgana deprived magic from him using dark sorcery.

"Why don't you just kill me?" Merlin asked Arthur.

Arthur smirked: "Believe me, nothing would give me more pleasure than that. But unfortunately, you are more valuable to me alive."

Arthur took Merlin back to Camelot and referred to him as his "Distinguished Guest", but in fact, Merlin was a hostage and a prisoner.

There was no time for Arthur to mourn his father. That was a luxury he simply couldn't afford. The death of the old King was always the most vulnerable point of a kingdom. The new reign of Morgana in Druid is not yet stable, while threatens from Cenred had been detected. Odin hadn't had any moves, but Arthur feared that he had secretly formed ally with Cenred.

Apart from threats from the outside, there were dangers stirring up inside of Camelot. Upon Uther's death, Arthur's uncle Duke Agravaine gathered 2000 knights in his land. Instead of riding south to help Arthur, he took Camelot and attempted to usurp the throne.

When Arthur rode back to Camelot, the court genealogist Geofferey's head was on a spike hang up on the city gate. This was Agravaine's declaration of war: Geofferey was one of the most loyal lords to Uther and Arthur, killing him like this clearly delivered a message of Agravaine's contempt towards Arthur and his ambition of a usurper.

During the time of wars, a small, unexpected event could alter the whole situation. As Arthur was camping outside the city, Agravaine's daughter, the Lady Guinevere, snuck out of the city wall. She told Arthur that she was willing to help him to threaten her father.

Guinevere was born to a duke's household. She had all the makings of a fine lady. She was accomplished in music, poetry and languages; She was beautiful, elegant and exceptionally smart and scheming. And above all, she knew how to make plans on her own when her father didn't want to offer her what she desired most: being the Queen of Camelot.

It was a very bold move, but she won the gamble. When Arthur had his sword on his daughter's neck, Agravaine yielded and opened the gate, welcoming Arthur back to the court as the rightful new King of Camelot.

At the feast after Arthur's coronation, Agravaine raised his goblet, chanting "Long live the King" with everybody else. His face was perfectly masked under a smooth smile, but the flame of hatred was flaring in his eyes. Arthur smiled back at Agravaine and raised his goblet too. They said greeting words to each other like a king and a loyal lord, an uncle and his beloved nephew. They were both acting as if the life-threatening scene before never happened.

It was not like that Arthur didn't want Agravaine out of the picture. It's just that he knew he was not yet strong enough to confront him and fight him. And it's not like that Agravaine didn't want the throne anymore. He just missed a golden opportunity, and he was waiting for another one, like a shrewd spider sitting in his web, waiting patiently for his next catch.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

West Tower was a lone and cold place in winter, and there was only enough wood to keep the fire burning for several hours a day. The tower was guarded day and night. Except for special occasions when he was demanded to attend, Merlin couldn't step out of his doorstep at all.

It was the third anniversary of Arthur's coronation. Queen Guinevere's ladies in waiting came to Merlin's tower and delivered him the Queen's message that he was invited to tonight's feast.

Merlin felt nausea in his stomach when he walked into the banquet hall. He used to attend royal banquets like this when he was a prince in Druid, and everyone would step aside and bow to him as the guard announced his name when he entered the hall. But now everything had changed. People fingered at him, gossiping and sneering. He kept a harmless smile on his face and kept his head up high all the way to his seat, as if he didn't notice a thing.

Arthur was already there. He was wearing an extravagant crimson garment, which was rich in texture and exquisitely embroidered at the hem and sleeves. Merlin hadn't seen him for a long time. Three years of his time on the throne had brought changes upon him: A look of sophistication was growing in his countenance, and as he stood there his posture was majestic and kingly. He was no longer the young man three years ago.

Arthur looked back, and his eyes met with Merlin's. Both of them looked away instantly.

He hated him. Merlin knew it. It was him who killed Uther in the battle. Arthur was so mad at him that he asked Morgana to deprive the power of magic from him. No matter how much Merlin had suffered in his hands, Arthur's hatred and despise towards him couldn't possibly be lessened. Merlin was pretty sure that had he not been more valuable alive, Arthur would have cut his throat open with his own hands.

But Merlin had more reasons to hate Arthur. It was Arthur who destroyed his country, burned the villages, and put the heads of his family and friends on the spikes over the city wall. It was him who dethroned the once almighty House of Emrys, and it was him who trampled at his dignity by taking his magic away and imprisoned him.

Merlin sat down on the far left side of the table, concealing his feelings behind a harmless smile on his breathtakingly beautiful face.

Ambassadors and lords from the five kingdoms were presenting their gifts to the King. Queen Morgana of Druid brought a huge ceremonial pie. She sliced the pie with a sword, and twelve white pigeons, which stood for peace and prosperity, fluttered out, flying in a beautiful circle under the banquet hall's magnificent high coved roof. Everyone was startled by this little magic trick pulled by Morgana before they burst into cheering and applauding.

Arthur was pleased too. He looked happier than he was a moment ago, and when the ambassador from Odin's Kingdom came forward and presented him a large chunk of blue crystal, Arthur reached forward to it, clearly enchanted by the beauty of this rarely seen gem.

"Stop it!"

To everyone's astonishment, someone shouted out loud and jumped over the table and threw himself at Arthur. At the same time, a sliver blade was thrust towards Arthur from under the ambassador's sleeve. All of these happened in less than three seconds. Before anyone could tell what was happening, Arthur's guards took down the assassin. And Merlin Emrys, the young hostage boy, was on the floor with Arthur under his body.

Merlin made an attempt to get up, but he didn't succeed because Arthur's hands were clasped on his waist. He let out a slight groan as if he was hurt somewhere; Arthur looked down at him, and Merlin's crystal clear blue eyes fell into his. For that brief moment Arthur's breath was taken away by how unbelievably clean and innocent Merlin's eyes were.

But that moment only lasted for a tenth of a second, Merlin flinched under Arthur's look, as if he couldn't bear any physical contacts with him. All right, Arthur thought to himself, Merlin hated him guts, and he should have known better than instinctively clasping him in his arms when they fell onto the floor together.

Arthur got on his feet, looking pale but calm. He ordered the assassin to be taken to the dungeon, and then he looked at Merlin, who was still curling up at the feet of the chair, saying coldly: "Get up, Emrys. Don't be such a girl."

Merlin didn't answer him. After a while, he got up very slowly, shaking all over. And then Arthur saw it. The dagger was right in Merlin's shoulder. Blood was flooding out of the wound. Because he was wearing a red gown, it was not that obvious, though it was almost soaked in blood.

Arthur moved his arm as if he wanted to help Merlin stand, but Merlin flinched, again. He took a step behind, saying coldly and politely: "Your Majesty, I'm not feeling well. If you may excuse me, I need to leave now."

He walked towards the door with a blade stabbed in his chest, covered in blood. On his pale face there was a silent dignity. Everyone was staring at him in both awe and astonishment.

Suddenly, Arthur thrust a goblet to the floor and shouted to him furiously: "Did I say that you can be dismissed?"

Queen Guinevere had never shown any disagreement with her husband in public, but at this point even she could not watching this.

"Arthur…" she whispered to her husband, "Merlin is badly wounded. He can't stay here any more."

Merlin stopped walking, but he didn't turn back. He just stood there in dead silence.

"Your majesty," the court physician couldn't watch this any more either, "You cannot make Merlin stay here. He's wounded and he needs—"

"Shut up!" Arthur shouted at him, "Since when everyone can interrupt when I am speaking?!"

Nobody dared to look up. They hold their breathes in fear of the King's strange, out-of-no-where temper. Merlin was silent too. But there was no fear in his eyes. In fact he was furious with himself. He had no idea why he just saved Arthur's life in front of everyone. He just made a fool of himself: he saved the man who destroyed his country and kept him prisoner! What would people think of him? They'd think that he had no sense of self-respect, and he'd become a dog crawling at the Pendragon's feet.

Maybe what's best for him is to die right now, Merlin thought desperately, maybe he should have killed himself three years ago.

"Percival," Arthur called to one of his knights, somehow he had got his temper under control and his voice was back to normal, "take Merlin to the nearest chamber as soon as possible. But be careful, don't move his wound."

"But, Your majesty, " Percival said, "The nearest chamber to this hall is your…."

"Shut the hell up and do as I say." Arthur snapped, dangerously raising his voice. Having no wish of becoming the subject to the King's next outburst of fury, Percival took Merlin in his arms effortlessly and walked out of the banquet hall.

Arthur shot a glimpse at the court physician.

"Go. And for God's sake, save his life." Arthur said coldly, "I don't want everyone goes around saying that the last Emrys died in my court."


	3. Chapter 3

3.

When Merlin regained his consciousness, he had no idea where he was. He hadn't felt this warm and comfortable for ages-he was in a soft feather bed, and he could hear the pleasant cracks and snaps of firewood burning. No matter where he was, he thought dizzily, he's definitely not in that bloody tower which was cold as hell. And this was the last thought he had before he fell asleep again.

In his deep sleep he kept seeing blurry figures running ahead of him. It was his father, uncle and cousins. He was still a carefree young prince in the sun-lit gardens in the southern country. Everything was so bright and beautiful. He couldn't understand why everyone was running, so he ran and ran, hoping to catch up with them.

And then the garden disappeared, and he found himself sanding in the middle of a battlefield. Uther killed his father, his uncle and his cousins, and he was coming to him. Merlin raised his hand in desperation, shouting "You are not going to take my home and my country". With a flash of golden light in his eyes, his fury and sorrow released unimaginable strong power in him and killed Uther Pendragon.

His dream was changing again. He was running in a mist, stumbling and staggering. "Father, Uncle!" he called out in the darkness, and then he heard someone answering him very gently: "Rest, child, rest. Your family is gone, but I need you to get well. Will you do that for me?"

His dreams became a beautiful sun-lit garden again. In his sub-consciousness, he heard Arthur's voice saying: "It's been three years, and you still can't forgive me for what my father did, is that so?"

"How come you are always such an idiot? Since you hate me this much, why on earth did you take the hit for me, you stupid, stupid dumbass?"

When Merlin woke up again, it was late in the day. He tried to remember what Arthur said in his sleep, but those words didn't make any sense to him. He was talking as if they knew each other before. No kidding, if he knew that bastard before the war, there's no chance they could be friends with each other.

"I must have dreamt of those weird stuff." Merlin thought to himself. He opened his eyes and looked around him and saw a huge bed with dark crimson velvet curtains hanging around it. He used to have a bed like this when he was the prince of Druid, and he can still remember the how the fine embroidery of rose sparkled and shimmered in the candlelight. It was so beautiful.

"Are you awake, Merlin?" An old man's voice approached him. It was Gaius, the court physician. He had been attending to Merlin every time he was sick since he arrived here.

Merlin smiled at him faintly. Gaius helped him sit up a little, and handed him a glass of water.

"You've been in a coma for a week." Gaius said.

Merlin choked on his water.

"A week?" he said in surprise.

Gaius wiped the water on Merlin's chin with a handkerchief, saying: "I haven't sleep well for a week, worrying about you. You are too weak to move into that cold tower again. I will talk to Arthur about this."

Merlin looked away at the sound of "Arthur".

"I know you don't want to hear his name, but I do believe that you have kindness deep in your heart, Merlin, and that's why you chose to save his life when you saw something was wrong." Gaius said gently, "Do not let the hatred inside of you grow and burn. They will do you no good. At length, the hatred will devour you. You must find a way to make peace with yourself, with everything and everyone."

"You are asking me to make peace with someone who trampled my country and slaughtered my family? He wants me dead, Gaius, he'd have killed me long ago if he didn't need me alive."

"He doesn't want you dead, Merlin. Arthur is much more than what you give him credits for. If you ever care to get to know him, you'll see that I am right." Gaius smiled at him, as if he was talking about his own son.

"You've got to be kidding."

"Why did he let you sleep in his chamber then?"

"What?"

"Look around, Merlin, you are in the King's bed." Gaius said, and passed him a small bottle of potion, "now, drink this and get some more sleep."

When Merlin was about to fall asleep again, he heard footsteps approaching the door. He closed his eyes and pretended that he was in sleep. He heard Arthur talking to his servant before he walked towards his bed.

Someone reached out his hand and felt his forehead. Merlin kept his eyes closed, but he knew it was Arthur. His hands were warm and rough, maybe it's because he had been training fighting since he was a boy. The feather bed sunk a little as Arthur sat on it. He let out a little sigh, and starting to stroke Merlin's hair gently.

"I'm sorry," he said in a low and sad voice. If Merlin wasn't trying to pretend that he was sleeping, he must have stared at him wit his eyes wide open: is this really the voice of that arrogant royal ass who'd lost his temper all the time?

"I never meant…I never want you to get hurt." Arthur said as he caressed Merlin's eyes, cheekbone and lip as if he was in love with him.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

As Merlin was getting better, Arthur sent him back to West Tower again.

When he got back, he was taken by surprise that his room had been re-decorated. A thick red carpet covered the cold stone floor; yellow tapestries with the pattern of trees and animals covered the ugly empty walls. The broken window glass was changed. His old bed was suddenly bearing the weight of new feather mattress, white linen sheet and a duvet. Sufficient wood was burning in the fireplace, radiating warmth to every corner of the room.

Someone knocked at the door, a serving boy brought him a flagon of warm mead and a tray of ham, white bread, cheese and three fresh plums. There was a note in the tray, saying: "I talked to Arthur. I hope you like the upgrade. –Gaius."

As days were getting warmer, Merlin's presence was requested more frequently at all sorts of royal activities. People were saying that the King was showing mercy to the poor druid boy because he saved his life. But some people, such as the likes of Agravaine, were disapproval of the King's recent behaviors.

"He is the only heir to the House of Emrys, as long as he lives, he is a fatal threat to all of us." Lord Agravaine said at the council meeting, "Forgive me, Your Majesty, but if you keep being a friend to him, before long he will get a chance to contact his druid friends and plot against us."

"And what do you suggest me to do, Uncle?" Arthur said.

"I think you should kill him. Now." Agravaine said coldly, "Morgana's rule in Druid is stable now, and our army has recovered from the battle three years ago. You don't need to be afraid of those Druid lords any more. If they speak against you after you killed that Emrys boy, you should kill them too. Once and for all."

"Gawain, Lancelot, Percival," Arthur looked at some of his knight with a sullen face, "Prepare the horses. We are going on a hunting trip."

"Your majesty?" being totally ignored, Agravaine felt humiliated and fury, but there's nothing more he could say.

"Go and see if Merlin wants to ride with us," Arthur said to Lancelot, "He could use some exercise."

Lancelot laughed and headed to West Tower. They've had several hunting trips with Merlin, and they all liked that pale boy. He was a good rider, but he had no idea how to use any weapons. To Lancelot and Gawain, once they got to know Merlin, they were sure that he couldn't be that "fatal threat" Agravaine was talking about. He was just a boy who had suffered so much in the past three years.

As they rode out into the forest, Lancelot, Gawain and Percival went up for a chasing after a boar. Arthur and Merlin were left behind. It was the first time they were left alone together. Without Gawain's loud jokes and Lance's laugh, the atmosphere seemed a little bit awkward between Arthur and Merlin.

They wandered into a patch of grassland by the lake, and Arthur jumped off his horse. He took out his bow and shot at an apple on a tree across a brook, and then he handed the bow to Merlin: "Have a try."

"I can't…"Merlin mumbled, "I don't know about archery."

"I can teach you." Arthur said.

Merlin licked his lips nervously, but he didn't flinch or say anything. He just held the arch up, and laid an arrow on the string hesitantly.

Arthur let out a little laugh, putting his arms around Merlin, and held his hands with each of his own.

"There," he said gently, his warm breath fell onto Merlin's neck, "relax your joints, don't be nervous. Lower your elbow, keep it horizontal with your shoulder…"

Merlin trembled a little bit as Arthur's right hand slipped into his waist and held him firmly.

"Now, close one of your eyes, and aim with the other." Arthur whispered, "Pick a target yourself."

Merlin aimed. The arrow flew out, and a red apple fell down into the brook.

"I did it!" Merlin said with a timid little smile on his lips. He turned around, but as Arthur was standing right next to him with one hand on his waist, Merlin's lips brushed at his chin accidentally.

Both of them froze. Merlin cleared his throat awkwardly: "I'm sorry, that was…"

Arthur stopped him from saying another word by pressing his lips at Merlin's. He kissed him hard and fiercely as if he had been yearning for this moment for years. Merlin said something vaguely as a protest, and Arthur took the chance and slipped his tongue into his mouth. Merlin was struggling and trying to get away, but Arthur pulled him closer to himself and showed no intention of stopping. As Arthur's hand got under Merlin's shirt, Merlin couldn't help letting out a soft groan of comfort. It made Merlin angry both with himself and with Arthur, and his face and ears burned on.

Arthur threw him into the grass and pulled off his shirt. Every single last piece of reason left in Merlin's brain was telling him to stop, but there was a strange but strong flow of sensation in his veins, telling him to stop thinking and grasp the moment.

Merlin had never had anyone before, and this felt all new and exciting to him, though he was too ashamed to admit this to anyone, not even himself. When Arthur's hand reached for his cock, he bit his lips so hard and soon he tasted blood in his mouth.

"I want you, right here right now." Arthur whispered as he started kissing his neck, "I want you to be mine completely Emrys, and you will be."


	5. Chapter 5

5.

The next day after they had sex in the woods, Arthur didn't summon Merlin to the May Day feast. It was a relief for Merlin. Maybe Arthur realized it was a mistake, and hopefully he will never speak of it again.

Lancelot came to see him at nightfall before the feast was about to start, brought him a little sealed wooden case.

"It's from the King," He told Merlin, "He made me swear on my mother's grave that I will make sure you are the only one who get this."

"Why doesn't he give it to me himself if this is so important?"

Lancelot shrugged: "Never trying to figure out a King's thoughts."

Merlin opened the box. Surprisingly he found a very old sigil of a household he couldn't recognize. There was a letter in the box too. Merlin took out the letter, and recognized Arthur's handwriting.

"Get out of the city if you don't see the candle lit up in my window by the time the Great Bell strikes eight. Run for your life and don't look back.

That was the sigil of my mother's household. I want you to have it.

Arthur."

Merlin didn't understand what Arthur meant. "If you don't see the candle lit up in his window?" he said to Lancelot, "How would I know where his window is?"

Lancelot smiled.

"You never noticed a thing, did you, Merlin?" he said and looked out of Merlin's window, "you can see the windows of Arthur's chambers from here. And that's why he kept you here all these years."

Merlin stared at him in silence.

"Tonight, Arthur's going to take Agravaine down at the feast." Lancelot said quietly, "If something happened to him, if…" he paused a heartbeat, "if he were killed, Agravaine or someone else would surely come to kill you. "

"How many people want me dead in this castle?"

"A lot of people," Lancelot said, "but nor Arthur. Do you really think he's been imprisoning you all these years? He's protecting you, you idiot. Nobody dared to hurt the King's prisoner."

Merlin looked at him quietly, and slowly he shook his head.

"You always see the good side of people, Lancelot, but you are wrong." He said, "He only kept me alive because he'd be needing me in the future if the Druids rise up against him. I know it."

As the Great Bell struck eight, a candle lit on in the window of Arthur's chambers, indicating the fall of Agravaine. Merlin stood alone in front of his window and stared at the distant light across the courtyard, a strange feeling hit him hard.

Why, why was he feeling like this….that he was relieved to see the candle lit up, and his heart just lost a beat when he thought about the fact that for three years, Arthur had been keeping him here so that he could see his window from his chambers? No, this was all wrong. He hated Arthur. He's the one who destroyed his country and killed his family. He's the one who destroyed him.

The door opened behind him. Merlin turned around and, before he could say anything, Arthur in his bloodstained chainmail strode towards him and pulled him into his arms, holding him firmly in his chest and pressed air out of his lungs.

"Arthur…"

"Don't say anything, and for God's sake don't push me away." Arthur buried his nose in Merlin's thick, curly black hair, "I just need to be with you this moment, please."

Merlin closed his eyes and let Arthur hold him in silence. For a brief moment, he thought this actually felt nice. As if…as if he wanted to stay like this forever.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

When summer's gone and winter was once again over the land of Albion, the Druid lords rose up against the House of Pendragon. They dethroned Morgana, kept her prisoner, and asked Arthur to give Merlin back in return for his sister.

Arthur rode to the southern realm of Druid with 5000 men in his army, and he brought Merlin with him. He kept Merlin close by his side because he was his most important leverage. Morgana would die if something happened to him.

The day before they'd arrive the Druid border, they camped in a valley. Arthur walked into the tent where Merlin was guarded, and asked him to come out.

Merlin obeyed him in silence.

"Ride with me," Arthur said, and mounted on his horse. They rode into the woods, and stopped near a frozen pond. It was very cold. Merlin was wearing a dark green hood with furs but he was still trembling as he stood in the gust by the lake with Arthur.

"Remember the last time when I taught you how to use a bow?" Arthur turned his head and looked at Merlin's eyes, "can you still do it?"

"I don't know." Merlin said quietly.

"Have a try." Arthur handed his bow and arrow to him.

Merlin pulled back his hood, held the bow and laid the arrow on the string. Arthur took a deep breath and put his arms around him, whispering to Merlin's ear gently like love talking: "Now, relax, lower your elbow, keep it horizontal with your shoulder…"

Merlin trembled as Arthur's lips pressed on his neck.

"Are you cold?"

"No." Merlin whispered back, he turned around, and for the first time, he kissed Arthur.

Arthur was taken by great surprise as Merlin's soft and wet lips came close to his. This was too good to be true, he'd hardly imagined that one day Merlin would return his affection. He wrapped his arms firmly around Merlin and pulled him close as he tasted the tenderness of Merlin's lips.

"Why do you teach me how to use a bow?" Merlin asked.

"I will not always be at your side. Some day you'll be needing to protect yourself." Arthur kissed him again, "Now, pick a target yourself and aim."

"Arthur," Merlin's lips curved into a lovely little smile, and his clear blue eyes sparkled like an angel, " If you hadn't taken my magic from me, I'll never need any weapon to protect myself."

All of a sudden, Merlin freed himself out of Arthur's hold, and aimed the arrow right at Arthur's heart.

Arthur stared at Merlin blankly.

"You told me to pick my own target." Merlin said.

Arthur let out a faint laugh: "So you picked me."

"So I picked you."

"Do it," Arthur took one step closer to him, "Just do it, if this is what you wanted so badly for three years."

"Do you think I wouldn't kill you, Arthur, after everything you've done to me?" Merlin said softly, "you've taken every last piece of dignity away from me in your arrogant, selfish and ruthless way. You really don't have any idea, do you? You can have a kingdom to your possession after you've trampled it, but you'll never have someone after you've destroyed him."

"Merlin, listen to me," Arthur said, "I was going to explain it to you. I have a plan. You don't have to die, and neither does Morgana—"

"A truce? A peace treaty?" Merlin gave a little laugh, but there's nothing but icing coldness in his eyes, "the bottom line for a Pendragon is that they get to keep the throne. I've known this only too well. Do you really expect me to believe you after all those horrible things you and your father have done to me and my country?"

"Merlin, I…"

Merlin let go of the arrow.

Arthur fell onto his knees, still staring at Merlin with his forget-me-not blue eyes.

A gust of chilling blizzard came from the pond. It started to snow.

"Thank you," Merlin said, "for teaching me how to kill."


	7. Chapter 7

7.

Many years have passed by since the day of Arthur's fall, and when the old keeper of the tavern mentioned the two great wars between the Camelot and Druid, he'd still be excited and all.

"Merlin of the House of Emrys is indeed a great King." He had been telling this same story to so many people again and again and he never grew tired of it, " I'd say he's the greatest warlock ever walk on the earth. After Uther Pendragon destroyed his country and slaughtered his family, he was taken hostage by the young King of Camelot for three years. And three years later, he killed Arthur and escaped back to Druid. He became the greatest King this land has ever known and has brought peace and prosperity to us all."

"Long live the king!" someone shouted.

"Long live the king!"

Everyone at the table raised their cups except for one lone traveller in a black hood. He stared gloomily at the tavern keeper and spoke in a low, coarse voice: "Of all the legends and story you've heard about Merlin and Arthur, have you ever noticed there's one detail missing: how did Merlin manage to kill Arthur?"

People turned to this strange man and frowned. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence, and then the tavern keeper said loudly: "Well, he is Merlin the Great, I'm sure he must have find a chance…."

"And that chance, my friend, was offered to him by Arthur Pendragon himself."

Everyone stared at this man in shock. But he didn't say anything more. He left a silver coin on the table, got up and left the tavern.

This man's name was Lancelot; he was here to request an audience with the Great King. When he finally met the majestic man in the throne room, he pulled his hood back and looked up at him with his clear chestnut eyes, and spoke with a stable and deep voice: "My king, I am here to deliver something from a very old friend of yours."

"Lancelot?"

Merlin couldn't believe it. It's been almost twenty years since he last saw him.

A little wooden chest was presented to him. The guards checked it to make sure it was safe, and then delivered it to the King. Merlin opened the case and found a bundle of very old parchment in it, and he froze at once when he recognized the handwriting. He looked up again and wanted to ask more questions, but Lancelot was already gone.

"I need to retire to my chambers." He got up and announced. His Queen Freya looked at him worriedly: "Are you alright, my King?"

Merlin nodded, and left the throne room with his courtiers and knights.

When he was alone in his chamber, he sat down by the fire and took out the yellow parchments with shaking hands. It was Arthur's handwriting. He knew it the moment he laid his eyes on it.

All of these are letters addressed to him by Arthur, but none of them were sent to him.

"Merlin,

There's something you don't know, and chances are that you'll never know. Gaius has given you a forgetting potion to make you forget everything about what you and I had in the past before my father declared war on yours.

We first met when I was 20. You were only 15 that summer when you visited Camelot with your father. In the long days of that beautiful summer, we rode out into the woods everyday. It was a warm summer morning when we rode out for a picnic, and I taught you how to use a bow. I remember you were reluctant to learn it. But I told you you'll be needing to protect yourself some time because I won't always be there for you.

You laughed and said: 'But I have magic.'

'Merlin,' I told you seriously, 'You are a Prince and you might be in danger at some point. Magic alone cannot make you safe. And what if someone take your magic away from you?'

I kissed you when I was teaching you how to aim an arrow. I can feel you trembling all over like a little rabbit. For a moment I was so scared that you'd push me away, but you didn't. Instead you kissed me back, and we made love in the cool summer breeze by the lake."

"For so many sleepless nights I stand up alone in my chamber, watching the distant window of your tower across the court yard. You have no idea how much I've suffered too, Merlin. I'm sorry that I took the memory from you, but it's only because I couldn't harden my mind to imprison you and stay away from you whilst I knew that you still have feelings for me. It is easier for both of us if you have nothing but hatred and despise for me."

"After what happened between our countries, I had to deprive magic from you, take you back to Camelot and imprison you. My father and the council made the plan to make Morgana Queen of Druid, this is something I couldn't change. Maybe I am the King, but I can't decide everything. I have to consider the power of Agravaine and other lords in my council. If they think that I am not capable of being a king, they will dethrone me and support someone else next in line in my household."

"You are my one and only weakness, Merlin, and I know that one day I'm going to be killed because of it."

"Today is the day when I am going to put an end to all these shit that have been happening to us. I'm going to talk to the Druid and help you ascend the throne as it is your rightful place. And I am going to take Morgana back safe and sound. I am not the new king three years ago who was controlled by the lords. I am going to make my own decision this time and I'm going to make it right. Just give me some more time, Merlin. And I hope you will remember everything that I had to make you forget when it's all over."

"Have some faith in me, because I love you."

Merlin ran out of his chamber, got a horse and rode out. He didn't stop until he arrived the lake. The sun was setting down, casting scarlet and orange lights in the shimmering water. Merlin fell on his knees in the warm summer breeze as memories flooded back to him—

"It's been three years, and you still can't forgive me for what my father did, is that so?"

"How come you are always such an idiot? Since you hate me this much, why on earth did you take the hit for me, you stupid, stupid dumbass?"

"Don't say anything, and for God's sake don't push me away. I just need to be with you this moment, please."

"I want you, right here right now. I want you to be mine completely Emrys, and you will be."

Merlin closed his eyes and saw Arthur's bright warm smile in a summer haze.

"I love you, Arthur." He said, "I am yours completely, and I will always be."


	8. Chapter 8

8.

When Merlin woke up in a big soft feather bed in the King's chamber, Arthur was looking at him affectionately with his deep blue eyes.

"Having those nightmares again?" he said very gently.

"No." Merlin lied.

Arthur's lips curved into a mischievous smile: "Oh really? Then why the hell did you scream so loud in your dreams and woke me up? Oh, and also…"he paused a heart beat, "I think I just heard someone saying 'I love you, Arthur, I am yours completely and I wi…"

Merlin threw a pillow at him and flushed: "Shut up!"

Arthur laughed, pulled him into his arms and kissed his forehead. "Hey, you don't have to be afraid any more." he said, " We've had our share of ordeal in our lives. No one's going to hurt you any more in the future, I'll make sure of that."

Merlin smiled faintly with tears in his eyes. He nodded and buried his face in Arthur's neck quietly. Yes, Arthur's right, everything's fine now. Although he kept having nightmares about those desperate winter days he spent in the tower alone, about what things might have been, he knew that all of those things were over.

As the terrible scenes in his dream faded away, what actually happened that day flashed back to his mind—

"You told me to pick my own target." Merlin said.

Arthur let out a faint laugh: "So you picked me."

"So I picked you."

"Do it," Arthur took one step closer to him, "Just do it, if this is what you wanted so badly for three years."

…

"Do you really expect me to believe you after all those horrible things you and your father have done to me and my country?"

"Merlin, I…"

Merlin let go of the arrow, and the arrow shot in to the frosted land behind Arthur.

"Consider yourself lucky since I'm such a terrible archer." Merlin threw the bow away and went up to Arthur, throwing his arms around his neck and kissed him hard.

Arthur gazed at Merlin in complete shock and amazement, he tried several times but he couldn't talk at all.

"Merlin…"he said his name at length.

"I remembered everything you made me forget." Merlin said, "I talked to Gaius, he told me that the magic of the forgetting potion was lifted the moment I fell in love with you again."

"What?" Arthur shouted in fury, "he didn't tell me that! He promised me the magic of his potion is strong and unbreakable!"

"Well, I guess he's hoping that I would remember sometime. Lancelot told me everything. About why you had to keep me prisoner, and why you couldn't make the call since you were a stupid new King..."

"Merlin!"

"...since you were a innocent new King." Merlin gave a little smile.

"You don't hate me for what I've done to your family and your country?"

"That's your father's doing, nor yours. And that was the war between your father and mine, not ours."

Arthur looked pretty relieved. "When on earth did you remember everything?" He asked.

"You just want to know when I fell in love with you again, don't you?"

"Um…if you have to say so."

"That, Arthur, is something I'm not going to tell you."

Looking at Arthur's apparently annoyed face, Merlin burst into laughter. His smile was as bright and warm as the summer day, and Arthur suddenly felt tears were welling up in his eyes.

"I haven't seen you laugh like this for more than three years." He muttered in a low voice, closed his eyes, and lost himself in Merlin's kisses.


	9. Chapter 9

Epilogue

Many years later, historians referred to this period of relationship between Camelot and Druid as "Three Years' of War", and they wrote about it in their academic volumes —

"Near the end of the 5th Century AD, Arthur Pendragon dethroned the House of Emrys and brought the Druid Prince Merlin, the rightful heir to the throne of Druid, back to Camelot as a hostage. Three years later, he killed Duke Agravaine and set Merlin free, helping him become the Druid King. For the following decades, the land of Albion enjoyed a prolonged period of peace and prosperity under the reign of King Arthur and his firm ally King Merlin."

Getting bored reading the historical records? Well, here's Morgana's account of this period of history—

"Honestly, I think I'd make a better monarch in Druid than Merlin! Why? Merlin spent more than half of his time in Camelot seeing someone—well, I'm not going to name that 'someone' but you know who the hell I'm talking about. Both of them travelled so frequently to see each other and God knows how much tax-payers' gold they've spent on transportation for their own personal pleasure!"

The End.

Thank you for liking this story. This was first posted on AO3 and then here. I can see in my email notifications that I've received some reviews, but strangely I can't see any of these reviews here nor reply to them! it's so weird...


End file.
